¡Despierta!
by GriisleChan
Summary: El como muchos ukes solían despertar a sus respectivas parejas, cada uno tenia una forma un tanto especial. Varias Parejas. One-Shot.


Hola! Esta vez vengo con un fic un tanto... especial XD es una corta historia en donde reuni a varias de mis parejas favoritas de la serie :D afsdafs me tarde 2 dias en armarlo pero valio la pena~ supongo XD yo tan solo espero que les guste :D

Parejas (en orden, mas los nombres humanos que tome de algunas):

-DenNor

-NedPort (Paulo: Portugal/Vicent: Holanda)

-RusAme (*)

-PruCan

-HongIce (Xiang: Hong Kong) (*)

-Spamano

-SuFin

-LadoniaxKugelmugel (*)

-AsaKiku

(*) hace relevancia a que es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esa pareja u_u asi que puede y haya quedado medio raro :S

y esas son todas XD lo se, algunas un tanto no comunes y otras un poco mas~ pero el que me conoce sabe que yo suelo ir mas hacia las parejas_ poco usuales_

_**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia no es mio~ /: yo solo tome a esos personajes (Aunque Port no sea oficial aun u_u) para escribir esta cosa.

**_Aclaciones:_** posible OOC (que es lo mas seguro XD) Violencia, humor y cursilerias en varios casos (?) uso de nombres humanos. Semi-AU por si a caso~ aunque para mi no lo sea. Eh... puede que haya algun error con respecto a algunas cositas, asi que me disculpo de ante mano. Y, no estoy del todo segura si antes alguien haya escrito algo parecido o.o pero por si las moscas, yo ni enterada ._. no quiero ser plagio o algo asi XD

Ahora si, después de tanto bla bla ¡Al fic!

Espero les guste~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Despierta!**

**.**

**.**

Diez de la mañana, día martes… y Mathias no daba señales de que iba a despertar pronto. Lukas estaba impaciente, y todo debido a que tenían que ir a atender diversos asuntos importantes con respecto a la nación que cada uno representaba.

Sin más, el noruego tomo aire, para darse paciencia aunque sabia que eso no funcionaba para nada en él, y se dirigió hasta la habitación del danés, habitación que ambos compartían a decir verdad.

-_Anko_…- cerró la puerta tras de sí y observo al otro rubio dormir demasiado cómodo sobre la ancha cama y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro más la babita que no podía faltar- Despierta- se quedo quieto frente a él y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Insistió, aun llamándolo un par de veces más, pero al notar que todo era en vano, opto por otra opción más… factible.

Salió de la habitación y rápidamente regreso… junto a un trozo de madera _congelada_ que encontró en las afueras de la casa. Perfecto…

Y ese día… Dinamarca se presento ante sus superiores con la cabeza vendada. Para la próxima simplemente iba a despertar primero que Noruega… pero antes, cobraría _venganza_.

_._

_._

Era una tarde sumamente calurosa en la capital portuguesa, en donde Paulo justamente había llegado a su hogar luego de un largo día de trabajo… hogar dulce hogar…

Dejo en la cocina lo que compro de camino hasta allá, mientras pensaba en el gran banquete que tendría para la cena, de solo imaginarlo se le hacía agua la boca. Luego de dejar en el congelador la docena de helados que también compro, todo sea por luchar contra el calor, fue directamente a cambiarse de ropa por algo más fresco y ligero.

Pero se olvido que en esa tarde tenía un _invitado_…

-Vicent- lo llamo desde la puerta de su habitación una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropas- ¡Oye!- elevo un poco la voz al darse cuenta de que su anterior llamado no funciono ¿Qué tanto tiempo podía tardarse en tomar una siesta? Luego se quejaba de Antonio…-Bien, tú te lo buscaste- frunció levemente el ceño ante su derrota momentánea.

Cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, en plan de despertarlo, pero no sirvió. Al final no le quedo de otra y tomo su última alternativa…

-Arriba o despídete de su adorada pipa-

Los odios del holandés se agonizaron solo al escuchar la palabra _pipa_. En ese momento su sueño placentero se convertía en pesadilla, sabía que _nada _bueno podía salir de eso…

-Uno…- una sonrisa un tanto cruel se dibujo en sus labios- Dos…-

Vicent se levanto rápidamente, sabía que Paulo no estaba jugando. Salto, prácticamente, de la cama y tomo su muy preciada pipa.

-_Boa tarde_ ¿Dormiste bien?- y aquella sonrisa lasciva no desaparecía de su rostro. Sabía que eso no iba a fallarle…

El rubio gruño, sin ser percatado por el luso, y se acomodo un poco su desordenado cabello. Esa sería la última vez en el que iría casa del castaño a dormir un rato, mentira siempre lo decía y nunca lo cumplía. Es que… ¡Era un jodido tramposo! Bueno, en realidad, simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia el cómo _controlarlo_…

.

.

-_Game over?_ ¿¡Cómo que _Gamer over_!? ¡Si mis movimientos fueron los mejores! ¡Este juego es un fiasco!-

Un Alfred bastante molesto refunfuño, dejando en claro que el había sido el _hero_ y que el juego estaba defectuoso. Luego le reclamaría a Kiku por eso…

-No es justo…-

Segundos después se encontraba echado en el suelo desprendiendo un aura deprimida. Y como si no fuera tortura suficiente, la pantalla aun mostraba el fin del juego con letras mayúsculas y de color dorado más diversos emoticones de burla, hasta incluso había un _loser _incluido- Oye Ivan…- dejo de lado su berrinche pasajero y se dirigió al ruso que justo ese día le acompañaba, para su desgracia… no del americano, no, del otro más bien- ¿Verdad que jugué perfectamente bien?-

Su idea era buscar por lo menos algo de consuelo, pero grata fue su sorpresa, aunque era lo más obvio, al encontrarlo dormir profundamente en el sillón más grande de la sala.

-¡IVAN!- ofendido fue a reclamarle ¿Cómo se atrevía a no prestarle atención? Que cruel era…

Y con una ligera patada, que viniendo del rubio de lentes era una patada brutal, tumbo al pobre ruso del sillón, el cual se despertó una vez que impacto contra el frio suelo.

-¿Qué… qué demonios te pasa?- un aura oscura lo rodeo apenas se reincorporo.

Alfred chillo y corrió por su vida.

**.**

**.**

Matthew se paseo hasta la habitación en donde el pruso dormía. Eran las tres de la tarde y este le indico con anterioridad que le despertarse a esa hora, porque iba a hacer quien sabe qué cosa con Gilbirt.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta con la mano temblorosa ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ah sí, la última vez que el toco despertar al albino, este se volvió loco… por decirlo de algún modo, no se tomo nada bien el hecho de que hayan interrumpido con su asombroso sueño, y eso que el canadiense fue bastante cuidadoso.

-G-gil…- su voz salió en apenas un hilito, es más, mucho más bajo de lo que solía hablar. Se aclaro la garganta e insistió- Ya es hora…- esta vez hablo un poco más alto.

El otro chico tan solo se quejo en sueño y siguió durmiendo como si nada, que lindo era escuchar a su _birbie _incluso en sueños… ni cuenta se dio que realmente este lo estaba llamando.

El canadiense se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que hacer puesto que tenía un ligero presentimiento acerca de lo que tenía que hacer el albino era importante, si, Prussia también era serio en ciertas cosas… algunas. Y razón tenía, justo debía que comprarle de comer al pobre Gilbirt.

Una idea se cruzo por su mente, podía que funcionase… ¿Por qué no intentar? Así que se acerco al dormido Gilbert, que ahora murmuraba sobre lo asombroso que era, nada fuera de lo normal, y deposito un rápido beso en una de sus mejillas descubiertas.

-_Birbie_…- abrió los ojos perezosamente. El rubio cerró los ojos, temeroso- Que forma más _awesome_ de despertarme-

-¿E-eh?- sus ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta y lo miro dudoso ¡Estaba tranquilo!

-No me molestaría para nada si lo hicieras todos los días- le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y se levanto de la cama yendo luego en busca de su querida mascota, dejando a Matthew algo sorprendido y aliviado a la vez… el encantado de la vida de cumplir con aquella petición.

**.**

**.**

-Hong, se hace tarde-

Emil, con paciencia, despertaba al hongkonés que muy despreocupadamente seguía durmiendo. La mañana estaba muy fresca, perfecta para darse ese lujo. Pero para el albino no era la gran cosa, el estaba acostumbrado a climas así y hasta incluso mas fríos.

-Despierta- insistió, pero al notar un mohín en el rostro del castaño hizo que arrugara levemente las cejas -Se que estas despierto, no te hagas el tonto- lo sabía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de aquello.

Pero Xiang solo se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda aun con los ojos cerrados. Emil tenía razón, si estaba despierto ya…

-Me iré sin ti- soltó al notar que el otro chico no iba a dejar aquel _jueguito_ y observándolo de reojo.

Silencio. No sucedía nada. Ice pensó incluso en amenazarlo con sus amados explosivos, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estos podían estar, el asiático era muy astuto.

-No estoy jugando, levántate ya- le ordeno algo molesto ¡No era momento para juegos! ¡Tenían cosas que hacer!

El Islandés ya cada vez perdía la paciencia… no podía simplemente llegar hasta la reunión a las que fueron convocados sin él, todos comenzaran a preguntar y definitivamente no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Así que, considerando la situación, prefería mil veces el obligarlo a ir con él.

-Hong…- tomo uno de los tantos cojines que se encontraban en sobre el colchón y se acerco con la intensión de golpearlo con el- Levan…- su voz se corto de pronto y un sonido sordo inundo toda la habitación.

Soltó un quejido al mismo tiempo que murmuraba sobre su muy mala suerte ¡Mira que caerse por el haber tropezado con uno de los zapatos de Xiang!

-¡LEVANTATE YA! O si no…-

-¿O si no que?-

La voz soñolienta del castaño interrumpió con su intento de _amenaza._

-¿Qué te paso?- fue lo único que logro decir al verlo en el suelo llevando una mueca de dolor.

De ahí se acerco al islandés y reviso la rodilla que se lastimo. Se encargo de curarlo, a modo de disculpa ya que si no fuera porque quería jugar un rato con el no se hubiese lastimado.

-Simplemente podías haberme despertado con un simple beso de buenos días- comento mirándolo con lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa, la cual Emil supo acatar muy bien, pero no se inmuto ante eso… por lo menos no por fuera.

El chico considero esa opción… que usaría en dado caso de no lograr despertarle con el golpe que le dará primero…

**.**

**.**

Lovino Vargas estaba molesto y hambriento, sobre todo esto último ¿¡Cómo era posible que el español aun no se haya levantado!? ¿Qué se supone que iba a comer? El mismo podía ir y prepararse algo para desayunar, como no, pero no era su cocina y por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar en lugares ajenos al suyo.

-Bastardo- gruño, estando de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la puerta que daba paso hacia la habitación del hispano.

En ese momento recordó la manera un tanto _especial _con la que solía despertar, a diario, al español cuando era solo un niño… un salto a su estomago ¡Y zaz! Despertaba de inmediato. Pero… considerando su tamaño actual, y que era un adulto maduro según él, no era si quiera una opción en hacer tal cosa. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que él no era la persona más creativa del mundo para pensar en algo más.

Suspiro, y considero el abrir la puerta de un tirón y despertar a gritos al pobre Antonio. Era buena idea, tenía que admitirlo. Así que se separo de la puerta de madera y procedió a abrirla tomando aire listo para iniciar a gritar…

Pero con la escena que se encontró le dejo mudo…

España dormía, además de con una sonrisa calidad en el rostro, solo llevando unos calzones tomatozos, si, con estampados de tomates ¿Cuál era lo extraño? Y, como si fuera poco, con el torso desnudo.

Lovino se sonrojo levemente y se dio la vuelta, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¡Al carajo! Tocara conformarse con solo tomates… o que se yo- huyo, prácticamente, cerrando la puerta.

Y no… no pudo despertarle, no ante esa imagen con la que luchaba.

**.**

**.**

-Uhh… que extraño que Su-san aun este dormido…-

Finlandia miro de reojo al pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación, en donde el sueco dormía. Seco sus manos, ya que recientemente lavaba los platos, y camino en busca del otro nórdico ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Era muy raro que no estuviera despierto ya.

-Su-san- llego hasta allá y toco un par de veces la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna no le quedo de otra que entrar.

La habitación estaba en total silencio, que se rompía con la respiración constante del rubio más alto.

-Su-san…- se acerco con cautelo, esperando despertarlo con su llamado. Se coloco a su altura y le miro de cerca, pensando el si estaba haciendo bien en despertarlo o no… pues le daba algo de lastima, se veía muy tranquilo y relajado…

Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento. A pesar de que el sueco se mostraba intimidante como siempre, si, hasta dormido, pero era intimidantemente lindo ¿O hacia mal al pensar así? Movió su cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos ¿Qué le ocurría? Ya se estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho, el amor lo volvía loco… mas no para mal.

-¡Mamá!- Sealand hizo acto de presencia.

-_Shhh_- le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, el pequeño se tapo la boca con ambas manos ante tal descuido.

-Aw~ que flojo es papa- se acerco y observo a su _padre_ dormir. Fin rio suavemente.

-Tenemos que dejarlo descansar, el trabaja muy duro por los dos- Sealand asintió y tomo la mano que su _madre_ le ofrecía.

Ambos salieron de la habitación hablando en voz baja acerca de preparar algo en grande de comer al sueco para cuando se despertara…

Mientras… Berwald se encontraba totalmente despierto, pues al escuchar la voz de su _esposa_ le hizo dejar el sueño atrás. Y no de mala manera, al contrario, era una de las mejores que conocía ¿Qué mejor que la voz de la persona que amaba para tal acto? Eso justo lo comprendió luego de conocer al finlandés…

**.**

**.**

El albino ingreso a la sala en donde hace un rato atrás estaban reunidas todas las micronaciones. Dos de los nórdicos le habían pedido que por favor fuera en busca de Ladonia, así que tomo a aquella sala como primera opción y para su suerte ahí lo encontró… dormido sobre la mesa.

-Ladonia, Suecia y Finlandia te buscan- movió su hombro con ambas manos, pero este ni se inmuto- Ladonia- continuo.

El peli naranja se removió, por lo que supo que estaba muy cómodo al verlo felizmente dormido, si hasta su falsa cicatriz se había removido y todo. Eso ultimo le dio un ataque de inspiración… no podía resistirlo… tenía que…

Salió de la sala y regreso luego de haber tomado un pincel y un potecito de pintura azul marino, que vaya a saber el cómo consiguió, pensando que iba muy acorde con la otra micronación.

Acerco una silla hasta donde estaba el dormido chico, se puso de lo más cómodo que pudo y comenzó a hacer _arte_…

-¿Q-que?- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir algo frío y pegajoso sobre su rostro, justo en ese momento cayó en cuenta que se habia quedado dormido- ¿Kugel?- el susodicho detuvo su acto en total silencio. El peli naranja se incorporo y se restregó los ojos para alejar la pereza… y se topo con- ¡¿Pintura!?- miro su mano manchada de azul. Se levanto de la silla rápidamente y supo que su rostro estaba cubierto por ella.

El oji amatista asintió, tranquilo. El otro chico estaba por comenzar a gritar y a quejarse, pero al ver la carita de inocente del peli blanco se lo impidió… no podía gritarle luego de haberlo visto así…

-Si te sirve de consuelo, me gusta el cómo te ves- y beso su mejilla, en un ladito en donde no había pintura, con torpeza.

Ladonia solo pudo pensar que era lindo cuando Kugel se inspiraba en el… valía la pena.

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporo en la cama en donde había dormido, bueno, casi. Miro a un lado y se topo con Arthur aun durmiendo, sonrió de lado y termino levantándose de aquella cama tamaño matrimonial con una idea en mente, si no logro dormir antes ¿Qué le hacía pesar que lo haría ahora? Maldijo al cambio de horario, siempre le costaba un poco acostumbrarse. Fue hasta la cocina, con la idea de preparar algo de comer y fue ahí que sintió el ambiente un poco frio… todo por la fuerte lluvia que cayó la noche anterior. Le resto importancia y se puso a trabajar, sabía que el rubio no iba a levantarse todavía así que aprovecharía ese rato para tener el desayuno listo.

Se tardo más de lo esperado, más que nada porque aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a desplazarse en la cocina, y porque no, también en la casa del ingles. Pero, al cabo de un rato, tuvo como resultado un rico y surtido desayuno. Dejo todo listo en el comedor, sin servir aun la comida, y fue hasta la habitación, se asomo y noto que Arthur aun dormía ¿Tan cansado estaba? Bueno, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, no lo culpaba por querer dormir un rato más. Pero si era sincero… no le gustaba para nada estar solo en aquella casa… le inquietaba un poco, si sabia más que nadie de las cosas un tanto _raras_ que hacia el dueño, de las cuales prefería no preguntar.

Decidió esperar, tal vez y dentro de poco este despertaba. Pero, luego de media hora de soledad, determino que eso no seria así.

Entro a la habitación y miro de nuevo al rubio, parecía más bien un niño con recientes vacaciones y que tenía como plan el levantarse tarde. Suspiro y se acerco hasta él para despertarle, aunque le daba algo de cosa hacerlo… en sí, a él tampoco le gustaba que le que lo hicieran cuando dormía muy bien.

-Arthur-san…- murmuro, no muy fuerte pero bastante cerca de él- Despierte… _onegai_- y nada paso.

Se masajeo las sienes, en busca de nuevas ideas, no podía estar ni un minuto más solo, por eso siempre se aseguraba de despertar luego del rubio o al mismo tiempo, pero ese día no era ninguno de esos casos.

Se sentó en la cama, aun lado del que aun dormía, y espero… hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a tocarle una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice, lo cual tuvo como respuestas algunas quejas inofensivas…

-Despierte… despierte…- y reía levemente por la forma en que ahora Arthur actuaba, por lo menos sabia que pronto despertaría. Si, ambos parecían un par de niños jugando, cosa que solo pasaba cuando solo eran ellos dos.

-¿Te diviertes?-

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que el rubio ya tenía sus ojos abiertos y le miraba con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Buenos di…- su saludo se vio interrumpido por un jalón que produjo el otro al tomarlo del brazo haciéndolo caer inmediatamente a su lado.

-Buenos días nada, aun tengo sueño- y se quejo, infantilmente, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al peli negro.

-Pues la noche es para dormir, y por si aun no se ha dado cuenta, ya salió el sol hace horas atrás- le reprocho arqueando una ceja, divertido- Así que, arriba- y se estiro un poco para besar la frente ajena de forma cariñosa.

-Está bien… solo porque me lo pides tú-

Kiku rio, pensando en que el rubio se ponía algo _sensible_ a esas horas, pero no tanto a como se ponía en horas de la madrugada, era todo un espectáculo… pero así tal cual lo quería, y era feliz con ello…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo XDD ¿Les gusto? :'3 ¿Cual versión les gusto mas~? afsdafsds Bueno, lo dejo a su criterio :D yo tan solo espero que les haya gustado n_n/ y si tienen algún comentario, ya saben en donde dejarlo :D (anden, no sean malitos(?) XD)

Muchas gracias por leer :DDD!


End file.
